Him
by Alex White
Summary: This is for the Kouga fans. He's finally gotten the words. Life tends to suck after that kind of thing. His life is transformed by an unexpected someone. What has happened to him? Even he doesn't know. Would you like to know? Then read. COMPLETE!
1. Him

The day was young and he was already depressed. He ran through yesterday's events again and again, but always came up the same.

-Flashback-

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. Sesshomaru, Kouga, the rest of his clan, Miroku, Sango, and Jinenji (the big hanyou who was always nice and had an old mom) watched as Kagome faced Naraku and notched an arrow.

"When I say, everyone use their energy and throw it at Naraku."

Miroku straitened and used his hands to create the symbol for purity. He concentrated hard and a small purple orb began to form in front of him. Sango copied and a pink orb formed.

Sesshomaru took a step so he had a clear shot. "Do as she says, Little Brother."

"Kouga."

"What, Dog Breath?"

"Have your clan back down, this isn't their fight."

"What? Not their fight?"

"Kouga!" He snapped. "This is our fight. When I say our I mean you too."

Kouga smirked. "You heard him. Go back to the cave."

"But sir..."

"Listen, if I don't come back in a week, you're in charge."

"...Sir...yes sir! Let's move out!"

Kouga took his position and a yellow orb formed. At last Inuyasha took his place. A red orb came into existence.

Kagome smiled. All the power of her friends was amazing. It was stronger than she thought. "This is the end Naraku."

"My dear Kagome. You can't defeat me. Your arrows are far too slow."

"We'll see about that. Now, Guys!" With that she let her arrow fly. She had poured the last of her energy into that arrow. All of their energy infused with the arrow. It shone a bright white. Naraku was powerless against. His shield was ripped through like tissue paper. His face was splashed in pure horror as the arrow pierced his heart.

_Funny_. He thought. It doesn't hurt. His form slowly disintegrated until nothing was left as Kagome fell unconscious.

"Ugh."

"Lie still child."

"Kaede?"

"Yes. Inuyasha and everyone are outside. Whom do you want to see?"

Kagome thought a moment. "Sesshomaru."

"Aye. Go, Myoga."

Sesshomaru didn't need the messenger. His keen ears had picked up that the miko wanted him. Kouga tried to follow but Miroku put a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you know I was still out there?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down next to her.

"Call it intuition."

"For all you knew I could've still hated you."

"You don't."

Sesshomaru couldn't argue with that. She may have been a pest at first but he had grown to call her friend. "Are you sure?"

"Would you be here if you did?"

"Point taken. I'm guessing you'd like to see the monk and exterminator."

"You can call them by their names." The towering taiyoukai was quickly replaced.

"Oh, Kagome." Sango crushed her friend in his embrace.

"Air!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Are you all right Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I won't be out of bed for awhile, but I'm okay."

"That's nice to know."

"I'll stay. After all Naraku killed my village."

"Speaking of which. Come on in!"

"Kohaku!" She whispered.

He kneeled in front of her. "Sango, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I tried to kill you and your friends."

Sango took him into her embrace. "You are my brother and Naraku was controlling you. It wasn't your fault."

"Sango."

"Yes, Kagome."

"Check his back."

"The shard is gone."

"So is the Shikon no tama. I wished for everyone that was innocent that was killed by Naraku to live. Don't tell Kouga. I want to."

Sango nodded. Miroku loved this. His Sango was happy and so was his soon to be brother-in-law.

Kouga replaced her friends and instantly had her in his arms.

"Kouga."

"Yes."

"I brought your clan back."

"Great! They'll be so happy when you return with me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Didn't tell me what?" Kagome pulled away from his embrace.

"I love you and all just not like you think. I love you like a brother. I've really fallen in love with Inuyasha."

Kouga stood with his back to her.

"I'm so sorry. I just want you to be able to love someone. You need to find someone you care deeply about. Someone you care about more than anything in the world."

Kouga left without a word. He could smell Kagome's tears. Inuyasha was probably trying to calm her. Sesshomaru had heard everything and although he wore a mask of ice he felt for the prince.

-End Flashback-

"I'm not sure I can do that, Kagome." Kouga regretted not saying anything before he left. He had already sent word back to his clan. Now he wandered aimlessly. He realized he was in a village when he heard doors slam shut. The streets were quickly deserted. He would walk with his wolves alone . . . again.


	2. New Girl

Alexis: Sorry I forgot the disclaimer last chapter.

Kouga: Yeah. Ya lazy bum.

A: Hey! I'm giving you a girlfriend!

K: Really?

A: Yeah.

K: Woo hoo!

A: Now I don't own Inuyasha although I wish I owned Kouga and Sesshy. Let's see. Oh. Anyone who has a humor moment, tell me. Otherwise your getting' what my sister dishes out. (Sister steps in and takes over the keyboard.) Be afraid, be very afraid. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!

New Girl

A cloaked figure stood at the edge of a building. She was hidden in the shadows. It watched as the demon passed with his wolves. One of them recognized her scent and sat down in front of her. The wolf was elderly.

"Go. Your master is waiting." The wolf didn't budge.

"Miaka, come."

The figure stiffened as the demon drew close to retrieved his comrade.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend, Miaka?"

Her cloak ruffled but she stayed put.

"Come on out. I won't hurt you." (Awww.)

She emerged with her hood hiding her face.

"What do you do?"

"I read palms."

Kouga was intrigued by her voice. It seemed . . . soothing. Miaka seemed to know the girl. Either that or wanted him to get his palm read. He reached out to remove her hood and could smell her fear.

"I won't hurt you," he assured her. Fear radiated off of her as he pulled back the cloth.

Her face showed no trace of fear. Her long deep brown hair cascaded around her shoulders. Her eyes were like diamonds twinkling in the sun. The girl was only slightly shorter than he was. She looked about Kagome's age. She must look grand at sunrise and sunset. Kouga mentally slapped himself. She was scared of him.

"Now that you've seen my face may I read your palm?"

Kouga held out his hand. She held it with her small ones and began tracing the well-worn lines.

"You're royalty."

"Yes."

"You are searching for something. You are in great despair because of something that was said. Your destiny is a treacherous one." She carefully let go of his hand.

"What's your name?" He then realized his hand was still raised.

"I am Tasha."

"Tasha. Means natal day."

"My parents had a weird sense of humor." She seemed a little more relaxed. "I was born on the natal day."

"It's pretty."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for the reading." He turned from her and left.

Tasha felt sorry for him. She had read more in his palm but decided not to tell him. At least not yet. He also hadn't paid, but she was too scared to tell him that.


	3. Knowing You

A: Hi again! Sorry it took me so long to update.

K: Lazy.

A: What?

K: Lazy.

A: At least I'm faster than other authors are. That and I do have a life to attend to.

K: Where is it?

A: Here! punches Kouga in the face I really didn't want to do that.

S: this isn't my house.

A: Ah, Sesshomaru.

S: Yes, Lady Alexis.

A: Would you like to do the honors?

S: Of course. Readers . . .

K: suddenly revives Alexis doesn't own Inu Yasha. If anyone would like to try to prove she said otherwise you have to get past me.

A: Wow! He's awesome when he needs to be.

K: Wanna go play Mario Kart?

A: Um on with the story. Kouga and I will be back. Sesshomaru keep an eye on the studio.

Alex and Kouga leave

S: Man am I jealous.

Knowing You

Without anyone noticing Kouga sent his wolves home and sat in a tree to watch the young fortune teller.

"Palm readings! Very cheap! Know how your crops will turn out! Know your love life!" She had a few takers. She skipped lunch. Instead she saved up her money to buy a nice supper. Kouga was surprised she wasn't skin and bones. "Thank you for the meal." She smiled at the owner and left. She looked toward the sky. She scowled. Rain was coming. Tasha headed to the outskirts of the village and entered a very shabby hut.

Kouga didn't like the look the shop owner had given her. He looked at her like she was a hanyou. She smelled completely human to him. Something was masked though. He smelled rain. Oh, well. The night was quiet. Only crickets and rain splattering against the cool earth could be heard.

The rain let up about halfway through the night. Kouga never slept. He didn't really need to. About an hour before dawn her hut door opened. She slipped out and began walking in the woods with some items. Kouga followed quickly and quietly like a predator. Suddenly something broke through the silence. Kouga looked down and realized that the melodic voice belonged to Tasha.

You can run You can hide But you can't escape my love.

Love

Love

Love

You can run You can hide But you can't escape my love

Here's how it goes You and me Up and down But maybe this time We'll get it right Worth the fight Cause love is something you can't shake When breaks All it takes is some tryin'

Tasha began dancing as she walked.

If you feel like leavin' I'm not gonna make you stay But soon you'll be findin' You can run You can hide but you can't escape my love

You can run You can hide But you can't escape my love

Kouga marveled at how graceful a human could be.

So if you go You should know It's hard to just forget The past So fast

It was good (it was good) It was bad But it was real And that's All you have In the end All that mattered

If you feel like leavin' I'm not gonna make you stay But soon you'll be findin' You can run You can hide But you can't escape my love

Tasha reached a small hot spring. She set down the things she had been caring as Kouga got comfortable in a tree.

You can run You can hide But you can't escape my love

You can run (you can run) You can hide (you can hide) But you can't escape my love (my love)

She slowly began to undress as she danced to the song. Under her cloak was a two piece similar to an exterminator's. Her color was purple. It hugged her curves. Kouga felt a small amount of blood drip from his nose.

You can run (you can run) You can hide (you can hide) But you can't escape my love

She carefully removed her top to reveal bandages that held her breasts in place. Caerfully she slowly began to unwind them.

Here's how it goes All it takes is some tryin' (you can run)

If you feel like leavin' I'm not gonna make you stay But soon you'll be findin (you'll be findin')

You can run You can hide But you can't escape my love

Kouga turned his head. Normally he didn't have a problem looking at women but something changed. She quickly stepped out of her bottom.

You can run ------------- You can run ---------------

(Maybe you can run Maybe you can hide But you can't escape my love)

You can run --------------- You can run ---------------

(Maybe you can run Maybe you can hide But you can't escape my love)

You can run ------------ You can run-------------

She picked up one of the items she had brought and began washing her hair.

(Maybe you can run Maybe you can hide But you can't escape my love)

You can run ---------- You can run ----------

You can run You can hide But you can't escape my love (love)

(love)

(love)

As the song ended she dipped into the warmth of the hot spring.

A: Do to the circumstances I had to stop here. Sorry the lyrics make it seem long. Anyway sorry all you who want the lemon.


	4. More

A: Don't you dare restart it!

K: All right

A: back for some more story. Um. Here's the story. Sesshomaru will be here for awhile so please refer to reviews if you need anything. Sesshomaru, take it away.

S: See you later, Lady Alex. Now if anyone dares to flame her, you have to go through me.

K: And me!

S: And him. Now on with the story.

More

Kouga ran through the lyrics to find their hidden meaning. (I love you. You loved me. I'll stalk you until you love me again.) It reminded Kouga of how he had treated Kagome.

"I was obsessed with winning her."

"Who's there?" Tasha reached for her cloak.

Kouga sat stiff. _Maybe she won't find me_.

"I know you're there."

But then again being called a pervert is better than guilt. Kouga jumped down as two hands emerged from the darkness and grabbed Tasha around the waist. The man was tall obese and ugly.

"Ah, a fine woman for me. You'll make a fine bride."

"Let her go!"

"Kouga!" Tasha relaxed in the man's grip.

"Take a step and she dies!"

"Fine." Kouga leapt into the air and looked as intimidating as possible. The man released the maiden and ran. He gracefully landed in front of Tasha. She looked at him skeptically.

"What? He didn't say anything about jumping. How do you know my name?"

"I read it in your palm. What are you doing here? I didn't even scream."

Kouga opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Hey, you still need to pay me."

"Weren't you scared of me yesterday?"

"That was before I found out you were a Peeping Tom."

"If it's any consultation I didn't see anything. Why does the town treat you like an outcast?"

"My mother fell in love."

"That is bad, how?"

"She was the village priestess."

"Oh."

"I don't know if I'm half miko though. I haven't shown any signs."

"That explains some."

"Turn around please."

"Why?"

She gestured to the cloak clutched around her. He abruptly turned.

"So, where are you from?"

"My clan and I live in the mountains slightly northeast of here."

"Isn't that where all those bird demon live?"

"Yeah, but we've killed enough of them that they leave us alone."

"You're that strong?" A slight giggle was heard in her voice.

"Yep." She came around to face him fully dressed. "Can I walk you back to town?"

"Okay." She picked up her things and walked beside him.

"So why are you so friendly now?"

"There's something about you."

"For all you know I could be acting like a friend to get close to you to get close to someone to kill 'em."

"You are Kouga, Prince of the Wolf Tribe. I don't think you're out to get revenge." They stepped up to her house on the outskirts of the village.

"Instead of paying you in money I could pay you in work."

"How so?"

"I'll fix your house."

"You have experience?"

"I know how to build a house."

"Fine. Will you need any materials?"

"Nope."

"Good luck." Tasha entered the house. The sun was nearly up and Kouga set out somewhere very fast.

"Do you like rain?" Kouga had returned with everything needed.

"Why?"

Kouga easily stuck his head through a hole in the roof.

"Oh. Well I like gentle rain fall but I hate storms." She began picking up her few possessions.

"The inside doesn't look bad." He pulled his head out and began to work.

"It was my parents'. They liked it clean."

"So you grew up here?"

"Yeah. When I was little Mom tried to get me to play with the other kids. Their parents would pull them away. That was before Mom and Dad were taken away."

"What happened?"

"When I was eight my parents were kidnapped by Naraku's army. I found out they were dead on my sixteenth birthday. I've been reading palms since then. It's been four years. Listen to me. I'm rambling on."

"I don't think so. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Okay, Your Majesty. How has your life been?"

"Well my parents had me when they were getting old."

"Demons get old?"

"Well they had lived for like a thousand years."

"Ah."

"They died from some disease so the rest of the females of my clan took care of me. Some of the males taught me how to hunt and stuff. I eventually inherited the throne. About four years ago I met a group of people that were really nice. You'd like 'em." He began on the walls. "Anyway, they were after Naraku. I thought I had fallen in love with one of them."

"Thought?"

"She chose Dog Breath over me. That was after we killed Naraku." He walked inside to work on the floor.

"Finally! How long has he been dead?"

"Two days."

"Yes!" She was so happy she hugged him. After ten seconds she let go and backed away. "Sorry." She turned around and began washing dishes.

"It's okay. I understand." Both finished in silence.

"Wow." She marveled at his work. "It looks like a house."

"Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome to stay. I don't have much to offer."

"Your hospitality is enough. I'll be right back (he seems to say that a lot)." The sun had already begun to set by the time he got back. The elderly wolf followed.

"Miaka somehow knows you so she came along." He set down two dead rabbits and some vegetables.

"I'm not exactly a big fan of dead animals."

"Don't worry. Could you fix the vegetables?"

"Gladly." Tasha scooped up the vegetables, three bowls, and a knife and set out for the nearby stream.

Kouga quickly separated the meat from the rest of the rabbit. He then started a fire in the pit and roasted all the fat off. Miaka pulled the other rabbit off to the side for herself.

Tasha returned with the vegetables. She set one of the bowls in front of Kouga and one in front of Miaka. She sat down on the other side of the fire.

"I don't bite . . . hard." The last word was obviously sarcastic.

Tasha giggled. "I'm over here for your sake. Let's just say with the right incentive I'll bite your head off."

"Suit yourself. Here." He offered her a small piece of rabbit.

"This is good."

"Thanks. You learn some things when raised by women. Speaking of women . . ."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me."

"Some of my comrades have gotten on my case about taking a mate."

"You thought it was that one girl. You weren't ready for what she told you. See," She swallowed, "you embrace every little feeling and force it to grow. You need to loosen up and go with the flow."

"Why do I feel like I know you?"

Tasha shrugged. "I know Miaka. After my parents were kidnapped her pack took me in. Some of her comrades, mostly kin, died when we tried to save them."

"That's why she sat in front of you yesterday."

"Yep."

"I feel like things are only going to get more complicated."

"They are." She scooter over next to him and held his palm in her hands. "See this line?"

"Yeah."

"It tells how complicated things are going. As you see it gets pretty jagged."

"How did you learn to do this?"

"I don't know. I just started."

Sounds like a miko. Tasha let go of his hand and he stared into her beautiful twin orbs.

"What?"

He blinked.

"You're staring at me."

"Oh, sorry."

"You're the first guy to stare at my eyes though."

"I thought you said you were an outcast."

"That doesn't keep them away. It just draws them closer."

"I can see why."

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever." She stretched and yawned. Miaka had already fallen asleep. "I'm going to bed. Please put out the fire before you do."

"Why do you trust me so much?"

"Why do you trust me?" She wadded up her cloak to use as a pillow and quickly fell asleep.

Kouga sat there and stared into the fire for what seemed like hours. He made up his mind.

Figures. Tasha opened her eyes to find both friends gone. She looked out the window. The sun was almost up. She could hear sounds from the waking town.

"Shit! How did I sleep in?" She quickly slid on her cloak and headed outside. Kouga stood there with Miaka next to him and a short stout man. Wait he had a tail. He was a demon.

"Is this the girl you were talking about?" The demon asked.

"Yes. Tasha this is Tailor. He makes clothes. He owes me a favor."

"Hello." Before she could say anything else Tailor was walking around her taking measurements.

He mumbled, "I don't understand why the lord would want to make clothes for a human." Miaka growled and the demon quickly shut his mouth.

Tasha giggled. "Outdone by an aging wolf."

"Can you do it Tailor?" Kouga asked.

"Of course. What would you like?"

"I need a cloak like the one she has on only made of fur. She needs a kimono too, and how about a another outfit like the one she has on?"

"Right away." The small demon scurried into the forest.

"I can't accept this."

"Why not?"

"I still owe you for fixing my house."

"Tasha, think of it as a birthday present."

"A very expensive one! Wait how do you know when my birthday is?"

"Like you said. It's on the Natal day like your name."

Tasha felt so stupid. Her big mouth would not stay shut! "Open mouth insert foot."

"Open mouth wider insert other foot."

The finished in unison, "that is after taking your head out of your ass." They busted up laughing.

"Ahem."

"Done, Tailor?"

"Yes, sir." The demon handed Kouga the clothes. "May I leave now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." He left. Kouga started handing Tasha her knew clothes.

"The cloak is so soft and warm."

"It should stand any weather."

"My new traveling outfit seems durable."

"This should look grand on you."

"It's beautiful." The Kimono was purple with gold embroidery. "I can't thank you enough."

Somehow just seeing her happy was enough. She was intelligent and more beautiful than any demoness he'd ever seen. Was he falling for a human?


	5. And More

A: Now that Kouga and I are done playing gamecube (I stomped him) we can get to the story faster.

K: don't count on it.

A: that's what you think.

S: Lady Alex is there anything I can do?

A: Um, you can take a break and go eat.

S: excellent. Good day.

A: be back by the next chapter!

S: of course.

K: Okay. Anyone who wants to flame Alex has to get through me.

A: It's so nice to have at least one demon around. On with the story.

And More

"Mommy. Mommy." A small girl tugged at her mother's kimono.

"What, Dear?" She looked where the child was pointing. "Stay with your aunt." She stormed over to Tasha. "What are you doing?"

"Talking."

"To a demon?"

"So? Not all demons are bad."

Kouga watched the two bicker back and forth. Tasha could definitely hold her own. When he heard something about how the town watched out for her he blew up at the mother.

"The hell you do! You chew her up and spit her out then expect her to trust you! When her parents were kidnapped you didn't give a care if she lived or died! If one of my wolves and her kin hadn't found her she would've died! I'm surprised she hasn't died from the grief of loosing both parents! She's been on her own since age eight! She's made her own honest living for four years! That's a heck of an accomplishment for a girl her age! You of all people should realize that! Instead you treat her like a hanyou! She's lucky her parents' house is still here! She can talk to whoever she wants! She doesn't need your damn consent! She's been running her own life since she was sixteen! I think she can run it until she gets a mate! You're not her damn mother!" She looked horrified. Kouga was halfway leaned over with his hands in fists at his sides. Tasha put her arm on his shoulder and crossed one ankle over the other.

"Now, do I have to send my wolf on you or will you stay out of my business?"

"But he's just trying to take advantage of you!"

"No! He's not! He's my friend and my friend would never hurt me. I know him. Come on." Tasha gave a slight tug on Kouga's shoulder and he reluctantly followed. That's not before he spat at her feet.

Now this was no ordinary mother. She was the town gossip.

Tasha and Kouga sat in silence across from each other. The fire pit was the only thing between them.

"You didn't have to do that. I can handle myself."

"You would've ended up in tears."

"Are you trying to say I'm weak!"

"No. I just know that that woman would've pushed you over the edge emotionally. She would've had victory. Judging, she's already done that many a time."

"Mom said it was okay to cry sometimes." She crossed her arms like a defiant little child.

"I'm not saying it isn't." (This is so cute!) "That woman just said the one thing that would set any one of your friends off. Seeing as I'm the only one I took the responsibility. I don't want to see you cry over something silly."

Tasha eyed him. "Are you trying to say you like me?"

Kouga got an evil grin.

"What?"

"There's more than one way to make a girl cry." He slowly crawled closer.

"I tell you he's going to do something horrid to her."

"Get the men. Now!"

He slowly stalked her on his hands and knees as she inched farther away. She was scared to find out his plans.

"Quickly! We've got to get there soon." The village men slowly encircled the hut. Suddenly pleas were heard from inside. A female voice rang out for the demon to stop.

Kouga reached out with both hands and to here surprise started tickling her.

"No! Stop!" She playfully fought him. Her face quickly turned red and her eyes watered. Before she knew it one happy tear ran down her cheek.

"See? You can be happy and cry." He sat back on his heels and extended his hand to help her up. She had landed on her back. Tasha took it and he lifted her with ease.

Tasha then realized how small of a gap lay between them. Kouga was still holding her hand. "Why are you pampering me?" she asked seductively as she leaned closer.

"Because I want to."

"Is that so, Mr. Demon?"

Kouga gave a playful growl before capturing her lips.

"The pleas have stopped! Maybe she's okay."

"No. We must assume the worst. Tasha is dead."

No one looked grieved no one looked hurt.

Tasha's eyes widened. Was this a dream? This guy knew her, what? Three days? He was kissing her! Not that it was a bad thing, just unexpected. Her mother always said to expect the unexpected. She slid her eyes shut and began kissing back.

Kouga was in heaven when she began kissing back. He had felt her tense when their lips met but she was totally relaxed now. Kouga slid one of his arms behind her back. Tasha reacted by scooting closer. He put his other hand at the base of her neck and deepened the kiss.

Tasha felt him tip her head back. She knew where this was going. It was good and all but she wasn't ready. Besides she didn't even know his feelings towards her. She gently pushed on his chest.

Kouga felt her hands press against his armor. He knew she was scared so he broke the kiss. He still held onto her in case she lost her balance.

"Thank you for understanding." She slowly rose to her feet. "I'm going to go get some water."

"Look!" The men watched as something emerged from the hut.

"Tasha."

"Thank Kami."

"What? What's with all the fuss?"

"We thought the demon had stolen your soul."

"What? Oh." She began to giggle. "He was tickling me."

"Is he still inside?"

"Yes, but . . ." They stormed in to face the demon.

"How dare you torture her."

"Torture who?"

"Move! Out of my way! I didn't give you permission to come in!"

"Tasha, what's going on?"

"They thought you were stealing my soul. They want to kill you."

"I would never do that."

"I tried to tell them that, but they wouldn't listen."

"We'll just have to get rid of them then. Come here."

Tasha walked up to him.

"Turn around. Now close your eyes." He wrapped his arms around her torso, lending her strength. "Imagine all of them back in town. Don't concentrate hard."

The men began to glow white.

"What are you doing, demon?"

Before they could charge they disappeared. Kouga sighed in relief. He sniffed. Tasha's sent changed slightly.

"Where'd they go?"

"You used your miko powers to send them back to town."

"Huh? Anyway, I need to bathe." She began picking up her things.

"What is it that makes you smell so good?"

"It's this." She held up a bowl with crushed herbs. "It turns into a gel when it gets wet. I use it on my hair. It makes it soft." She headed out. "Don't spy on me this time."

Kouga sat and relaxed against the wall while she bathed.


	6. Attack!

A: Let's see how many ways we can say 'don't flame me'.  
  
K: Um. Flames are bad.  
  
A: No flames.  
  
S: Flames are unworthy of your time.  
  
A: No flames please.  
  
S: Flames shall not be permitted.  
  
A: Don't flame me!  
  
S: Lady Alexis shall not be flamed.  
  
K: She's giving me true love. Flame her and die.  
  
A: On with the story.  
  
K: Alex is too noble to be flamed.  
  
A: Ooo. That's a good one.  
  
Sacred Family "Give me the girl." The demon attacked Tasha again but Kouga quickly put a stop to it.  
  
"What is this guy rambling about?"  
  
"He's talking about the jewel my mother left me. It's part of the Shikon No Tama."  
  
"What?!" Kouga and the demon were matching each other's blows.  
  
"If the jewel were ever broken my family would receive," she struggled for the word, "the heart of it. We were only to wish on it if it was truly necessary. So far no one has."  
  
"As I see." Kouga tried to block another blow from the demon but missed. It hit Tasha wounding her severely. She screamed in pain and clutched her side. Kouga saw blood spill from the rip on her side before her hand covered it. He was enraged. That ugly monster had hurt the person he loved. The demon would pay dearly.  
  
Kouga leapt into the air. He kicked the monster's nose so the bone drove into its brain. It died in mere seconds. Kouga was at Tasha's side in a flash.  
  
"Thanks for saving me."  
  
"You need medical attention. I'm taking you back to my den." He scooped her off and ran with the speed that he didn't know he had. This night not even Sesshomaru could keep up with him.  
  
] Kouga set Tasha down as gently as possible on one of the straw mats in the medical cave. He pulled of her clock and used it to prop up her head.  
  
"Suzumi!"  
  
"Yes, Sir?" A young female wolf demon rushed over.  
  
"Treat her as best you can. Tell me the second she wakes up."  
  
"Right." Suzumi began instantly. Kouga wondered out of the den full of guilt.  
  
One of Kouga's soldiers wondered over to him. "Who's the human?"  
  
"Her name is Tasha."  
  
"Why are you so worried about her?"  
  
"If any of you harm in any way you'll die by my hand! Got it?!"  
  
Everyone in the vicinity nodded. Never mess with a worried wolf prince.  
  
"She hasn't waken up." Suzumi checked Tasha's wound.  
  
"How did you know I was there?"  
  
"Please, Kouga. You've been in here every day for three weeks."  
  
"Is she any better?"  
  
"Her wound is almost completely scabbed over. She should wake up any day now."  
  
"What a relief."  
  
"You do know she'll be bedridden for a good two weeks."  
  
"I know." Kouga gazed at Tasha's face. He couldn't help but caress one of her beautiful cheeks with the back of his hand.  
  
Tasha slowly came to as she felt someone caress her cheek. She raised her hand to meet the person's. She knew the owner of those large callused hands.  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"I'm here. Don't worry."  
  
Tasha could here the smile and relief in his voice. She smiled and slowly opened her heavy eyelids. She saw stalagmites. Or were they stalactites? She didn't care. Tasha let her head fall to the side so she could get a better look at her savior. She noticed a girl sitting next to Kouga. Her hair was auburn and she wore an outfit similar to Kouga's.  
  
"I'm Suzumi. I'm the head nurse here. I've been taking care of you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I owe you the most." She squeezed Kouga's hand. "You could've let me die yet here I am."  
  
"Sir! Oh, hi, Miss."  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes. "Can this wait?"  
  
"It's about the treaty with the western lands."  
  
Kouga groaned.  
  
"Go." Tasha urged.  
  
"But – "  
  
"Go. I'll have her with me."  
  
"Okay. Get some rest." He squeezed her hand then went to the door.  
  
"Go!" Both girls called.  
  
"That man can be such a pain."  
  
"I'm guessing you already know me."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"Three weeks."  
  
Tasha's eyes widened.  
  
"Kouga's been here checking on you every day. Io don't know what you did to him, but hook, line, and sinker."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, the strangest part is that he's turned down every offer for the most beautiful demons."  
  
"Wow. So your head nurse?"  
  
"Yep. Mr. Worrywart wouldn't let anyone else close to you. I got a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Tasha bit her lip. "Yes."  
  
"Finally! The last girl he loved turned him down."  
  
"I heard about that."  
  
"Yeah, it was sad. I'm surprised he didn't mope around. I'm glad he found someone else, but I can't believe how fast."  
  
"Wait. How do you know?"  
  
"I'm a wolf demon. We can communicate with wolves."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Congrats."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're the first not to try to sit up when they first wake up."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure I have full control over my body yet."  
  
Both girls chatted aimlessly until Kouga returned.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Sorry it took me so long."  
  
"It's okay. Suzumi and I became fast friends."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Tasha was able to sit up a few days later and Kouga decided to start her training. He could at least teach her to hold a sword. She sat with her back against the cold wall when he entered.  
  
"How are you doing today?"  
  
"I can sit up without support."  
  
"I wanted to start teaching you today."  
  
"Teaching me what?"  
  
Kouga unsheathed a sword he had brought.  
  
"Okay, but how am I supposed to learn if I can't even stand up?"  
  
"You need to learn how to hold a sword before you can use it."  
  
Days passed and Tasha grew bored. She finally asked Suzumi, "Do you have any paper?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I have some? And some ink and a pen."  
  
"Sure. Most of my patients ask to play a game."  
  
"I think I'm a little more creative." When she had gotten them she asked not to be disturbed. Even if it was Kouga.  
  
"She doesn't want to see anyone. Especially you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
Three days of this passed and Kouga grew tired of it. He stormed into the cave.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Will you stop avoiding everyone?"  
  
"Here." She handed him the finished work. "Read that and come see me when your done."  
  
Kouga stood still for a moment then walked out.  
  
A: Sorry it took me so long to update!! Hits head against wall   
  
S: Lady Alex that is not good for you.  
  
K: Get over it and start the next chapter. 


	7. Sacred Family

A: Let's see how many ways we can say 'don't flame me'.

K: Um. Flames are bad.

A: No flames.

S: Flames are unworthy of your time.

A: No flames please.

S: Flames shall not be permitted.

A: Don't flame me!

S: Lady Alexis shall not be flamed.

K: She's giving me true love. Flame her and die.

A: On with the story.

K: Alex is too noble to be flamed.

A: Ooo. That's a good one.

Sacred Family

"Give me the girl." The demon attacked Tasha again but Kouga quickly put a stop to it.

"What is this guy rambling about?"

"He's talking about the jewel my mother left me. It's part of the Shikon No Tama."

"What!" Kouga and the demon were matching each other's blows.

"If the jewel were ever broken my family would receive," she struggled for the word, "the heart of it. We were only to wish on it if it was truly necessary. So far no one has."

"As I see." Kouga tried to block another blow from the demon but missed. It hit Tasha wounding her severely. She screamed in pain and clutched her side. Kouga saw blood spill from the rip on her side before her hand covered it. He was enraged. That ugly monster had hurt the person he loved. The demon would pay dearly.

Kouga leapt into the air. He kicked the monster's nose so the bone drove into its brain. It died in mere seconds. Kouga was at Tasha's side in a flash.

"Thanks for saving me."

"You need medical attention. I'm taking you back to my den." He scooped her up and ran with the speed that he didn't know he had. This night not even Sesshomaru could keep up with him.

Kouga set Tasha down as gently as possible on one of the straw mats in the medical cave. He pulled of her cloak and used it to prop up her head.

"Suzumi!"

"Yes, Sir?" A young female wolf demon rushed over.

"Treat her as best you can. Tell me the second she wakes up."

"Right." Suzumi began instantly. Kouga wandered out of the den full of guilt.

One of Kouga's soldiers wandered over to him. "Who's the human?"

"Her name is Tasha."

"Why are you so worried about her?"

"If any of you harm in any way you'll die by my hand! Got it!"

Everyone in the vicinity nodded. Never mess with a worried wolf prince.

"She hasn't waken up." Suzumi checked Tasha's wound.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Please, Kouga. You've been in here every day for the past three weeks."

"Is she any better?"

"Her wound is almost completely scabbed over. She should wake up any day now."

"What a relief."

"You do know she'll be bedridden for a good two weeks."

"I know." Kouga gazed at Tasha's face. He couldn't help but caress one of her beautiful cheeks with the back of his hand.

Tasha slowly came to as she felt someone caress her cheek. She raised her hand to meet the person's. She knew the owner of those large callused hands.

"Kouga."

"I'm here. Don't worry."

Tasha could hear the smile and relief in his voice. She smiled and slowly opened her heavy eyelids. She saw stalagmites. Or were they stalactites? She didn't care. Tasha let her head fall to the side so she could get a better look at her savior. She noticed a girl sitting next to Kouga. Her hair was auburn and she wore an outfit similar to Kouga's.

"I'm Suzumi. I'm the head nurse here. I've been taking care of you."

"Thank you."

She nodded.

"I owe you the most." She squeezed Kouga's hand. "You could've let me die yet here I am."

"Sir! Oh, hi, Miss."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Can this wait?"

"It's about the treaty with the western lands."

Kouga groaned.

"Go." Tasha urged.

"But – "

"Go. I'll have her with me."

"Okay. Get some rest." He squeezed her hand then went to the door.

"Go!" Both girls called.

"That man can be such a pain."

"I'm guessing you already know me."

"Yep."

"How long was I out?"

"Three weeks."

Tasha's eyes widened.

"Kouga's been here checking on you every day. I don't know what you did to him, but hook, line, and sinker."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the strangest part is that he's turned down every offer for the most beautiful demons."

"Wow. So your head nurse?"

"Yep. Mr. Worrywart wouldn't let anyone else close to you. I got a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

Tasha bit her lip. "Yes."

"Finally! The last girl he loved turned him down."

"I heard about that."

"Yeah, it was sad. I'm surprised he didn't mope around. I'm glad he found someone else, but I can't believe how fast."

"Wait. How do you know?"

"I'm a wolf demon. We can communicate with wolves."

"Oh."

"Congrats."

"Why?"

"You're the first not to try to sit up when they first wake up."

"Well, I'm not sure I have full control over my body yet."

Both girls chatted aimlessly until Kouga returned.

"Hi."

"Sorry it took me so long."

"It's okay. Suzumi and I became fast friends."

"Figures."

Tasha was able to sit up a few days later and Kouga decided to start her training. He could at least teach her to hold a sword. She sat with her back against the cold wall when he entered.

"How are you doing today?"

"I can sit up without support."

"I wanted to start teaching you today."

"Teaching me what?"

Kouga unsheathed a sword he had brought.

"Okay, but how am I supposed to learn if I can't even stand up?"

"You need to learn how to hold a sword before you can use it."

Days passed and Tasha grew bored. She finally asked Suzumi, "Do you have any paper?"

"Yes."

"Can I have some? And some ink and a pen."

"Sure. Most of my patients ask to play a game."

"I think I'm a little more creative." When she had gotten them she asked not to be disturbed. Even if it was Kouga.

"She doesn't want to see anyone. Especially you."

"But-"

"No buts."

Three days of this passed and Kouga grew tired of it. He stormed into the cave.

"Done."

"Will you stop avoiding everyone?"

"Here." She handed him the finished work. "Read that and come see me when you're done."

Kouga stood still for a moment then walked out.

A: Sorry it took me so long to update! Hits head against wall

S: Lady Alex that is not good for you.

K: Get over it and start the next chapter.


	8. Beauty

A: Uh, I'm brain dead right now.

K: wouldn't you be dead then?

A: Shut up.

S: It's an expression, Wolf Boy.

A: Yeah.

S: May I?

A: Sure.

S: Prepare for a pummeling.

K: No! I can't get beat up. Think of my kids!

A: I haven't given you kids . . . yet.

K: Think of the kids I'll have.

A: No mercy, Sesshomaru.

S: Of course.

Sacred Family Part 2

"Tasha . . . Tasha, wake up."

"When I said come see me I didn't mean in the middle of the night."

"I want to show you something."

"You know I can't walk." Kouga gracefully scooped her up bridal style as carefully as he could. "This works." She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close.

"Hold on tight." Kouga raced out of the cave. He ran for what seemed like a few seconds then stopped. He sat down with her in his lap and she finally released her death grip and relaxed.

"So what did-"

"Shh. Just watch."

The moment seemed infinitely perfect as she sat in his lap and watched the sunrise.

"It's beautiful."

"Like you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I've seen plenty of sunrises just none like this."

"It's beautiful at sunset. The colors shine brilliantly. I wanted to talk to you about your story."

"Yes."

"It's really good. I think you should consider getting it published."

"It's not that good." She turned so she could see his face.

"I think it is. Anyway, I was hoping that maybe this sight would help you heal faster."

"After being in the cave all time getting outside feels god. Let us see if I can stand." She placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder and pushed up. She began to wobble and felt as if she was going to fall. Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. "Why do I feel like you care for me so much that no word can describe it."

"Maybe you're confused and that's how you feel." He turned her around in his arms so she could look him in the eye.

"You're not as powerful as you think."

"I'm not, am I?"

"Nope. Me, a human who can't fight, can make you submit."

"Is that so? I'm curious to find out how."

"Just as I thought." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled down. Before he knew it they were kissing.

Kouga sat down so she now straddled him. He moved to deepen the kiss but she got there first. He brushed his tongue along her lower lip pleading entrance. She parted her lips slightly and he invaded her mouth. She was sweeter than honey. He pulled away and began a trail of kisses down her neck.

He got to the base of her neck and thought about how easy it would be to mark her right now. Then he remembered that he didn't know how she felt about him. He pulled back and helped her stand. "We should be getting back."

"Yeah."

He nuzzeled her neck then scooped her up and ran slower than he had earlier.

"So you think my novella is good?"

"I think it's great. You should get it published."

"I wouldn't know where to go."

"I have an idea. He's coming over today." He stopped near the waterfall. "What do you say we surprise Suzumi?"

A: Okay people. Hang in there the lemon is getting close so I'm almost there. Those who are reviewing, Thank you. Please tell your friends about me.


	9. Suprises All Around

A: I don't own Inu or the song I put in. Please don't sue me.

K: She's broke anyway.

A: Yep.

S: Poor Darling. Would you like some of my money?

A: I don't need it.

S: Are you sure?

A: Sure.

S: It wouldn't be a problem

K: She doesn't want it.

A: I don't need it.

K: She can fend for herself.

A: I guess we should get on with the story.

Surprises All Around

Suzumi finished checking her other patients and wondered over to Tasha's bed. "Ayame, have you seen Tasha?"

"No."

"I'm here!" Tasha stood in the entry to the cave with Kouga's arm around her waist for support. They slowly walked in.

"Thank goodness. I was worried."

"Suzumi, I'd like to move Tasha into the quarters next to mine."

"Right away sir." Suzumi left to gather the girl's things.

"You just want to keep me closer." Tasha said.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I guess not. When are you going to teach me to wield a sword?"

"As soon as you can walk around without me following you."

"All right. Can I start coming to your meetings?"

"Why?"

"I have a strategic mind and I can debate fiercely."

"I'll warn you, I get bored at these things."

"Okay." Tasha couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll have to wear a kimono. There will be some in your room. Feel free to ask anyone if you need anything."

"Okay."

"Is that all you say?"

"Okay."

"Wow. This is nice." They entered a cavern that was enormous. A crevice in the corner served as closet. A bed like all the others only twice as big took up the other corner. A table with cushions around it took up some more room.

"This room is only slightly smaller than mine.

"Sir," a soldier entered, "your visitor is here."

"Thank you, Hitare." Kouga turned to Tasha. "This is the guy who could get your book published."

"Let's go." She followed him out of the cave. "L-l-lord Sesshomaru." She bowed deeply. She was about a step behind Kouga.

"The human has manners. That's more than I can say for you. If you are a friend of Kouga's you may rise."

"Thank you, Sir."

"What is your name?"

"I am Tasha."

"You have hurt yourself."

Tasha touched her side. "Yes, Sir. A demon attacked me."

Tenseiga pulsed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at it. "Is the wound serious?"

"If Kouga hadn't gotten me medical attention so fast I would've died. I was unconscious for three weeks then bedridden for two. I still can't walk well."

"Let me see it."

Tasha pulled her shirt up just enough and unwrapped the wound. Sesshomaru drew the sword and it pulsed again. Tasha closed her eyes prepared to die. Sesshomaru slashed his sword across the wound and it healed. Tasha opened her eyes and poked at the new flesh.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Why don't you have Suzumi take you to the hot springs to clean up?"

Tasha nodded and ran off.

"She is important to you and this world. Tenseiga would not have wanted to heal her if she wasn't important to just anyone."

"Are you trying to say you're my friend now?"

"Anything is possible. Keep her close."

"Tasha wrote something and I was hoping you'd look at to see if it should be published."

"Does she want it published?"

"She didn't disagree when I asked her."

"When I have read it I will reply. On to our original business."

"This way please."

Kouga and Sesshomaru made their way to the 'meeting cave'.

"She is a nice girl." Sesshomaru commented.

"Her writing is incredible. Once I picked it up I couldn't put it down until I finished. I should ask her if she's written anything else."

"You speak highly of her. Kagome would be jealous. Is she that precious to you?"

"If anything happened to her I'd kill myself."

"Splendid! I've been needing a bath. Get your things."

"Got them."

The girls trounced through the woods.

"You need to get your rear in gear girl." They began to undress and wash their hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Make a move on him."

"I think I already have. We've kissed . . . twice."

"Obviously that's not enough. You need to tell him how you feel."

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"I'll be here if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Yeah then you'll beat him up."

"Yep."

"Can I not do it in front of Sesshomaru though?"

"Of course."

"You were right Kouga. It is exquisite. I'll have it published. I'll even send a copy to the other lords."

"She'll be thrilled."

"Indeed."

The door creaked open (yes some of the rooms have doors how else do you get privacy?) and someone entered. Tasha stood there wearing the purple kimono Kouga had given her. Her hair was folded up so it had a fountain effect at the crown of her head. She was the most gorgeous creature Kouga had ever seen.

"It's impolite to stare. You look like you've never seen a woman before."

"I've never seen one look so beautiful in a kimono."

Sesshomaru stood and strode over to the nervous girl. "Good day. May I escort you?"

"Thank you." She flashed a smile at him and took his arm. Once everyone was seated the meeting started. Tea was served and Tasha watched as the two men foolishly debated.

"Now that Naraku is dead you have no need to have any men in my territory." Kouga said.

"And you expect me to give you protection when you pass through my territory? Why do you need to pass through anyway?"

"We are allies and I need to negotiate with the other wolf tribes."

"Boys. The solution is simple. Sesshomaru will withdraw his men and every month send someone to check out the territory. Kouga will be able to pass through his lands with one person who knows the area. His clan can take care of themselves anyway. This way Sesshomaru can keep an eye on all his land and Kouga will have safe passage to go negotiate." Tasha explained it as if a three-year-old could've figured it out.

"Maybe she should negotiate for you."

"Not only is she beautiful she's deadly at debating." Kouga looked at her in surprise.

"Are those terms agreeable?"

"Agreeable? They're excellent." Kouga exclaimed.

"It's a deal. We'll need you to sign the treaty." Sesshomaru explained.

"Not a problem."


	10. Talking

A: I'm glad no one has flamed me yet.  
  
K: Tell them! Tell them!  
  
A: I will.  
  
S: Tell them what?  
  
A: I made a pic of Kouga.  
  
S: May I see?  
  
A: Sure.  
  
S: It looks almost like him.  
  
K: She did a great job.  
  
A: I'm not that good.  
  
K: I like it.  
  
A: If anyone else wants to see my Kouga picture tell me where to send it. I also have a Sesshomaru one and Shippo and an Inuyasha I drew from memory.  
  
Talking "Good bye! Come again!" Tasha waved as Sesshomaru left.  
  
"You never told me you were that good at making treaties." Kouga slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. He's going to publish your book."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Not only that. He's going to send a copy to the other lords."  
  
Tasha's eyes grew as wide as saucers.  
  
"Come with me." Yet again he scooped her up and took off. They were soon on top of the waterfall.  
  
The rushing water cut through a lush valley dotted with wild flowers. "The beauty of your land never ceases to amaze me."  
  
"I take it you haven't seen many places like this."  
  
"Most of what I've seen is destruction."  
  
"Well, we aren't here to look at the scenery." He set her down and gave her a sword. He took a few steps away and faced her. "Now come at me."  
  
"Draw your sword."  
  
"You're only a beginner."  
  
"Suit yourself." With the breeze she disappeared.  
  
"You move like Sesshomaru. How did you get so fast?" Kouga tensed. She had her arm around his torso and her blade at his throat.  
  
"I told you to draw. When I was unconscious I learned how to use my miko powers."  
  
"The power of wind. Swift, silent, and deadly."  
  
"I could've killed you and you wouldn't have noticed until your head was rolling on the ground."  
  
"Can you fight without your powers?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then show me."  
  
Tasha stood over where she had began and Kouga drew his sword.  
  
"A fair fight. Whoever gets pinned has to submit to one command."  
  
"Deal." She sheathed her sword.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Go!" Kouga ran at her at full speed. He prepared to attack but something pushed his armor back at him. It was pushed with such a great force it knocked the wind out of him.  
  
"Good thing I wasn't aiming for your jaw." She knelt down next to him.  
  
"What hit me?"  
  
Tasha traced a small rectangular dent in his armor. "The hilt of my sword."  
  
"At least I know you can protect yourself better now."  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
"You just surprised me."  
  
Tasha continued to trace odd lines on his armor.  
  
"Tasha."  
  
"Yes." Kouga sat up partially so his hands held up his weight.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
Tasha sat patiently.  
  
"I . . . I . . . "This is harder than I thought. Telling Kagome was easy. Then again she never made me feel the way Tasha does. "Tasha I . . ." What the hell? She'll know what I mean. Kouga leaned in and closed the small gap between them.  
  
He poured all the love and passion he had into that kiss. A great gust off wind picked him up and tossed him away from his love. I giant bird began thrashing him about.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
He looked over at Tasha.  
  
"Leave him alone! How dare you disturb us!" Her aura flared. "I am the wind miko. How dare you hurt the man I love!!"  
  
A: Another cliffhanger! Remember, tell me if you want a copy of any of the pictures I've drawn. 


	11. Samsa

A: What was I going to say?  
  
K: I don't know. Something about the lemon?  
  
A: No. It was something else.  
  
S: Was it something about me?  
  
A: No. I'm sorry Sessh.  
  
S: It is all right.  
  
A: What was I going to say?  
  
S: I'm not sure.  
  
K: Um.  
  
A: I remember!  
  
K: Then say it before you forget.  
  
A: Dew-Drop Viper: I was unable to send you the picture because according to the email I got back the email you gave me was incorrect. I'm sorry if you want to email me plz do so. It would be easier for me to send anyone a picture that way.  
  
Samsa  
  
Kouga watched as Tasha Confronted the large bird.  
  
"I am the wind Miko! How dare you harm the man I love!" She drew her sword and began attacking.  
  
She loved him? What a relief. How was she supposed to defeat that bird? Kouga caught sight of something. Tasha seemed to change.  
  
She gracefully landed and straightened. Her eyes held a determined look while her hair blew about her. "I'll give you a warning. Leave or die." Her sword glowed a bright white and the bird took to the sky. Tasha sheathed the sword and walked towards Kouga. She was a majestic sight. Her hair was blown to the side as she strode purposefully near.  
  
"Tasha?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"I am Samsa. I am a celestial being."  
  
"An angel?"  
  
"In a way. Now that I have awakened Tasha must come with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To meet the others."  
  
"But why does she have to leave?"  
  
"All of us are spirits and we need host bodies to survive."  
  
"Can I say good-bye?"  
  
Samsa closed her eyes and lowered her head. A second later her head raised and she clung to him.  
  
"Tasha-"  
  
"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you and your clan."  
  
"Tasha," she raised her tear filled eyes, "I don't want you to leave either. Listen . . . I love you."  
  
"I love you too. I don't want to leave your side. You've shown me so much." She was crying into his chest.  
  
Kouga sighed in relief. She did love him. "Tasha, I want to give you something to remember me by."  
  
"What?" She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve.  
  
"This." He cupped her jaw and stole her lips again.  
  
The moment their lips touched felt like eternity. Each poured everything into their final kiss. When it finally broke Tasha took a few steps back and left with a breeze. 


	12. Forever

A: I hate my email.  
  
K: Why?  
  
A: I can't send anything over 10MB.  
  
S: That is most unpleasant.  
  
A: Specially when you're tryin to send someone amvs.  
  
S: It is all right.  
  
A: We need to get on with the story.  
  
S: Only if you want to.  
  
K: She needs to. I want Tasha back!  
  
A: Who said you're even going to get her back?  
  
K: True love.  
  
A: Kouga, you're weird. On with the fic.  
Forever  
  
Kouga stood there for what seemed like eternity. Genta and Hakkaku finally found while doing their rounds.  
  
"Sir!" Genta called.  
  
When they got there he answered in a whisper. "She's gone."  
  
"Sir?" Kouga sat alone in his chambers with his back against the wall.  
  
"You may enter, Suzumi."  
  
She brought a tray with tea. "May I speak freely?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What happened and where the hell is Tasha?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"Gone where? You better hope to Kami it wasn't you."  
  
Kouga preceded to tell Suzumi what had happened. "Then she stepped back and disappeared." He moved so he sat cross-legged.  
  
"Oh my. If you need anything you know I'm here."  
  
"Thanks, Suzumi."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"What, Hakkaku?"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru is here."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
Suzumi stood and offered tea to the taiyoukai.  
  
"I'm here about Tasha."  
  
"How . . .?"  
  
"Let's say an annoying bug told me."  
  
"Myoga." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm here to-"  
  
"I don't need your pity." Kouga cut him off. "Don't let Kagome know. I don't want her worried."  
  
Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"She'd come and nag me every ten seconds."  
  
"I'm here to offer my friendship."  
  
Kouga looked at Sesshomaru and knew he was telling the truth. "Thank you."  
  
The next few days were spent seeing friends. The monk had stepped in for a few moments. Needless to say he wasn't much help. Kouga found times of comfort rare. When he did find them they were usually with Suzumi talking about Tasha. She had made an impression on everyone.  
  
"You know I can tell when you do that, Sam." Tasha sat staring out the window. She had decided to call Samsa Sam because it was easier. Sam had tried to read her mind again. "You know what they are."  
  
"I know you miss him."  
  
"Then do something about it."  
  
"Did you know you can send messages with your power over the wind? It would be like sending letters back and forth."  
  
"I forgot. Could you leave? This is kind of personal."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wind, hear my plea. Please send this message from me."  
  
A month has passed and Kouga lay on his straw mat unable to sleep. He figured that Tasha was having a fun time. His hands sat behind his head as he thought of Tasha.  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"Tasha!" He sat up fast.  
  
"Don't be alarmed. The wind has brought you this message from me. It's like a letter. All you need to do is speak when I'm finished then when you're done say 'send' and it will reach me. "I miss you so much. I can't go a day without thinking about you. I've met the other celestial beings. One of the hosts is pretty cute." Kouga scowled. "You are far more enchanting though. I want to return and be with you. I want you to know that I will love you . . . forever."  
  
The two traded messages like teenage girls passed notes. Sam listened to them all. Tasha really did love him. Sam had known this when she chose the girl. She just didn't expect it to have such an affect.  
  
"My host is in love." Sam faced the council of celestial beings.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She's in love and needs to return. I'm only asking for a week to find a new host."  
  
"Do you know what you're asking?"  
  
"I have complete trust that she will keep her mouth shut and that those who know will too. It's not like anyone will believe them."  
  
The others looked at each other. "All right, but you have one week."  
  
"Thank you so much." She bowed and disappeared.  
  
Kouga sat where he had last seen Tasha. It had only been three months yet it felt like an eternity. His heart ached and cried for her as he sat there in misery.  
  
A gust of wind blew by. There she stood. Exactly where she had left. Was it a mirage? She began walking towards him. She kneeled down and hugged him. In his ear she whispered, "I'm back."  
  
Kouga pulled her into his lap. He was on the verge of tears. "I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"Nothing can keep us apart. Sam brought me back. She's looking for a new host."  
  
"Does that mean . . .?"  
  
She nodded. "We'll be together forever."  
  
Kouga claimed her lips as his relishing their soft feel. He draped his tail around her possessively. "DO you know what happens when a human and demon mate?"  
  
"I know I'll have a demon life span."  
  
"Did you know that afterwards you could become wolf demon?"  
  
"Sounds tantalizing."  
  
"Before we go there, I believe there is someone who wants to see you." Kouga stood taking her with him.  
  
"Do you realize that this is the . . . fourth time you've carried me?"  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No." She giggled.  
  
Kouga was back down the waterfall in no time. "Suzumi!"  
  
"Yes, sir. Tasha! You're back!" She crushed the girl in a hug.  
  
"Air!"  
  
"Sorry. I'm just so happy you're back. You wouldn't believe how dreary it's been. Kouga spent most of the time alone in his quarters. Sesshomaru dropped this off." Suzumi pulled out a small book.  
  
"This is mine?!"  
  
"Yep. I read it too. It's great."  
  
"Suzumi, will you move Tasha's things into the back quarters?"  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
Kouga yet again picked his love up. "Now or later?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "Now." 


	13. Bliss

A: Okay people, here's the lemon.  
  
K: Finally!  
  
A: If you don't like lemons don't read this.  
  
S: I will read this.  
  
A: I knew you would.  
  
S: I would like to know how well you write them.  
  
A: Let's get this thing underway  
Bliss  
  
As soon as Kouga and Tasha entered the candle lit room she started kissing him. He quickly dominated it. He gently set her down on the straw bed.  
  
Tasha wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled off his headband. He pleaded entrance to her mouth by stroking his tongue gently over her lips. She slightly parted them and he dove into their depths. She tasted as sweet as his first taste.  
  
She tugged at the small ring of fur binding his hair. He felt her distress and sliced through creating a curtain around them as she wove her fingers in his tendrils. Instead of taking the time to untie her obi he sliced through it and tossed over by his headband. Kouga threw off his arm and shin guards as Tasha removed his armor.  
  
He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to be mine?"  
  
"Now and forever." His fangs elongated and he ran them over the delicate skin of her neck. She shivered and he quickly sank his fangs into her.  
  
His hands pushed away her kimono and his hands began a light caress. Tasha relaxed as the pain subsided. She felt her canines lengthen and instinctively marked him. She pulled back and licked the blood from the wound. Kouga followed suit.  
  
Tasha slid off the kimono and tossed it aside. She then pulled the remaining fur off her lover. His eyes ravished her body. She was truly beautiful. He swept his tail over her abdomen making her giggle. As she did Kouga had to fight his youkai instinct. Tasha felt his slow caress over her body. She felt heat pool in her abdomen. It was like nothing she had ever experienced.  
  
Kouga reached down and slid a finger between her folds. He retracted it and she groaned in protest. He created a slow rhythm. Soon another finger entered and she arched against him. She could feel something build and felt as if she would explode. Then it eased away.  
  
Kouga felt her juices pool and licked one of his fingers. She tasted like honey. He began his slow assault driving her over the edge. His loins burned in anticipation. She continued to arch against him.  
  
"Kouga, please . . . I need more." Her breathing labored. "I need all of you."  
  
That small plea was all he needed. He removed his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance. He balanced his weight on his elbows. Kouga slowly slid in until he reached a barrier. "Are you ready?" He nuzzled her neck. She prepared then nodded. He withdrew slightly then drove in as far as he could. He stayed where he was and licked a lone tear that rolled down his lover's cheek. She didn't take long to get used to him and he started his slow rhythm.  
  
She felt so tight around him. His rhythm steadily increased as her muscles tightened around him. He tried not to let his youkai instincts take over until she was ready.  
  
"Don't hold . . . back. I want . . . everything you've . . . got."  
  
Kouga finally let his instincts take over as he pounded into her. With their climax mere moments away Kouga claimed her lips once more. With one final thrust he sheathed himself within her. Her muscled clamped around him as tight as they could and he released his seed within her.  
  
With all of his might Kouga held himself up for a few moments and panted. He withdrew and collapsed next to his mate, his queen. He was now the rightful king of the wolf tribe. He pulled her close so he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. Tasha allowed his heat to wash over her and she fell asleep. Kouga wasn't far behind.  
  
A: how was that for a lemon? I'll be back this isn't the end. 


	14. Who Am I?

A: It's not quite over!

K: Hey!

A: It's a twist that will show up in another one of my stories.

S: Hm. Shall I read this other story?

A: I don't know. You're in it somewhat but it's more about your niece and her boyfriend.

S: Is He a hanyou?

A: Yes. Well. Let's get this thing finished.

**Who Am I?**

Kouga lazily lifted his eyelids. He felt something wound around his tail loosely and glanced down to see another tail only it was as dark as a raven's wing. It matched his mate's hair. He tightened his arms around her waist. He was glad she had chosen to become demon. Sure he would have her as a human but now she could experience the thrills of his world. He pushed the hair out of her face and spotted the mark on her forehead. It was pure white and shaped like waves of water.

Looks like it was time to come clean. She was bound to notice his marking now that his headband was gone. He would have to take everyone to his father's palace and explain everything.

Tasha stirred and turned to look at him.

"Ready to get up?" He asked.

"I guess I have to."

Kouga reluctantly released his hold and began to dress. Tasha stretched before getting up.

"Last night was wonderful. Now I'll have to get used to these fangs." She licked the tips.

Kouga was fully dressed and all he had to do was get his hair back up. He stared at the fur that had once bound his hair.

"Come here." He sat down in front of her with his back to her and she pulled up all of his hair. He passed back the fur and she used her powers to fix it.

"Thank you. Get dressed. Where your traveling outfit. I'll be back."

"Yes, oh great sire."

He couldn't resist kissing that mouth before leaving. When he returned she wore an exterminator outfit laced with white.

"This is something my mother gave me before she died." He opened a small box he had brought. It was carved to look like the waves of the sea. "She told me to give it to the woman I'll love forever." He pulled out a headband like his. He pulled back some of the fur to reveal a rainbow of teals and blues.

"It's beautiful."

"It's made from the scales of the sacred dragon. It's called the Headband of Aqua. It is said that you can control the dragon with it." Tasha pulled her hair up like his and he slipped the band in place. It was a perfect fit.

"Thank you."

"Let's go."

"Were?"

"I'm moving the pack. There's something I've kept secret from everyone."

"Suzumi!"

"Yes, Sir. Wow. You look different as a demon, Tasha."

"I need you to get everyone in the main cave."

"Right away."

Kouga stood at the mouth of the cave with Tasha at his side. Everyone was naturally curious as to what was going on.

"Listen up!" When they did not cease Tasha let out a shrill whistle. "Thank you." Kouga said wiggling a finger in his ear.

"Anytime."

"We're moving! Only take what you can carry. It's all you'll need. I wan to leave before midday. I'll explain everything when we get there."

They spent two days traveling to the north. At last they gazed upon the façade of an enormous palace.

"It looks like Lord Sesshomaru's." Tasha commented.

"It is our new home."

"No way!"

They entered through oak doors and congregated in a throne room like place. Kouga stood at the opposite end by two large chairs with Tasha.

"Friends and family! I give you our new home. There is something I have never told you. Do you see the mark on her forehead?" Tasha pushed her bangs aside to show the waves. "Well," he pulled the fur away to reveal ice blue waves identical to hers. "I am the rightful heir to the northern lands. I am the lord and Tasha," he smiled at his beautiful mate, "is my lady."

Everyone stared at him. They knew there was something special about him.

"There are servants outside waiting to give you a tour." Everyone filed out. Kouga brought Tasha into his embrace. "This is who I am and this is where I belong. This is who I love." He captured her lips.

Yes. She thought. This is where I belong. I'm loved here. I'll never go back. 

A: If you don't like a bunch of OC's go ahead and read Ryu Yasha. Other wise I have one more chapter that will lead to my friend's story.


	15. End

A: Okay, the story is officially over.

K: That means I can go live happily ever after with Tasha?

T: You bet!

they run off.

A: okay . . . anywho. Plz forget about what I said about Xekokia. If you can find the story feel free to read it. I'll talk to the author about getting it finished. Plz enjoy my other fics.

**Coming soon: Her. The second story in the pronoun trilogy.**


End file.
